Charlie Young
Charlie was a man who met Bridget during their NA meetings and became someone for her to turn to. His real name was John Delario and he was an ex-cop. He is portrayed by Billy Miller. Story Charlie meets Shivette at a Narcotic's anonymous meeting where they talk about what has happened in their lives. There, he gives Shivette a card so they can meet. Later, Charlie meets up to talk with Shivette and asks her if he needs a new sponsor, to which she declines. Later, it is shown that Gemma is kidnapped by Charlie during this time. Charlie gets a call from Shivette saying that they need to meet, when they do, he helps her get over holding onto her stepdaughter's stash by tossing it in the trash. Charlie calls later, and Shivette says she wants him to be her new sponsor. He tells her it has to be a regular thing, and she agrees. Shivette and Charlie meet up and she asks him for help concerning Gemma's. He agrees to help and she gives him her name, Siobhan Martin. Later, Shivette calls Charlie with the location of Gemma's car so he can find more evidence of who really took her. When Charlie gets to the car, he calls Siobhan saying that he cleaned up the blood he left and that the only suspect in Gemma's disappearance is still Bridget. He explains that Gemma hasn't been able to tell anyone else what she knew and that everything is alright. He tells Siobhan to call him with his next move. Charlie meets up with Shivette and tells her that all he found were Gemma's hairs, no other evidence connecting anyone else. After she leaves, Charlie calls Siobhan and tells her that Malcolm is in New York. Shivette and Malcolm go to Charlie's house and ask him for help, he lets them in. Shivette calls Charlie and asks him how to get rid of a gun. At the time, Charlie is making a bologna sandwich and does to the basement where Gemma is being kept. After the phone conversation, he tells Gemma not to make any sounds and gives her the food. At the NA meeting, Malcolm is praising how nice Charlie has been to him. After the meeting, Shivette hands Charlie the gun. At his home, Charlie empties a bottle of mouthwash at Malcolm's request. Later, he finds Malcolm waiting for him and is given an apology for what happened with the mouthwash. Charlie gets a call from Siobhan and tells her that Bridget gave him the gun and that the only reason he has it is beause the cop he hired gave it to her. Later Charlie and Siobhan meet up at a coffee shop and he tells her that he's been looking into the Gemma investigation and is then thanked. Shivette asks for the gun back and Charlie says that it will take some time to get it back since it's with someone else. Once they finish, Charlie leaves a message from Siobhan saying that Bridget is on to him. Trivia *He said he had been sober for four years as Charlie Young. *He was been the person who Siobhan had been on the phone with since her apparent "suicide". *He was the one who attacked, kidnapped and shot Gemma. *As seen in Shut Up and Eat Your Bologna, his real name was 'John Delario'. Gallery: Charlieyoung2.jpg BillyMiller.png Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Article stubs